


Can You Hear Me?

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: "Hey... can you hear me? Are you alright?" The first time he said those words, he was expressing concern. The second time, he said it with a smug smile and a teasing remark.





	Can You Hear Me?

"Hey... can you hear me?" The first time you heard those words, you had woken up on a sandy beach, the sound of waves crashing against one another, and a pale boy with white, wavy hair. He looked down at you with a small hint of concern, eyebrows raise and eyes ripe with curiosity. With your eyes locked, you couldn't find any words to speak, especially with how he's gazing down on you. When you didn't seem to answer, he spoke again. "Are you alright?" 

 

The first time he said those words, he was expressing concern. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The second, he whispered them outside your window. It was getting almost unbearably hot inside your room, so you opened the window a bit next to your bed and laid down to rest. Just when you had gotten comfortable, you heard it: "Hey... can you hear me?" You jolted, gripping the sheets with your eyes going wide. Almost instantly, you saw him at the window, a small smile on his face. "You know, it's dangerous to leave your window open at night, don't know who might decide to crawl in." 

 

The second time, he said it with a smug smile and a teasing remark. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The third time, the third time he said it, he chased you after the meeting with Monokuma, catching you with a hand on your shoulder. Slowly, he turned you around to face him, a hopeful smile on his face as he hugged you. "Everything is going to be okay. You just have to keep your hopes up." 

 

The third time he was calming the rising fears of your classmates. 

 

"H-Hey, can you hear me?" The fourth time, he found you in the unisex bathroom after the murder of Togami. The blackout had frightened you all, though, nobody would've expected to find out the self-appointed leader had been murdered under the table. The scene had frightened you plenty, it heightened the anxiety you felt, the fears of you becoming the next victim. You had closed yourself in the unisex bathroom, despite Nekomaru wanting to take a shit since the party started. You knew this would only make you seem more like the murderer, but you couldn't care over the ever heightening breaths you couldn't seem to find in your panicked state. Uncontrollable tears streamed down your face and you brought your knees up to your chest, sobs wrecking havoc across your shaking body. All too soon for you to handle, the door had opened, but quickly shut as Komaeda stepped inside. He kneeled down before you, taking in your shaking form and tear-streaked face. A small smile still graced his face, gentle and concerned. Maybe in this killing game, he truly cared for you? With these thoughts in mind, you leaped at him, clenching tight to his jacket as you cried. At this point, you didn't care if he was the murderer, you just needed someone to be there. Someone who's always been there for you. He pressed a small, comforting kiss to your temple, wrapping his arms around your back. "Shshsh, it's alright, I got you. You're not alone in this, let it all out. I'm here for you." 

 

The fourth time, he was gentle and comforted you. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The fifth time made you freeze where you stood. At the door of your cottage, a hand on the doorknob, you ceased all motion as you almost felt Nagito's stare bore into your back. It was after the class trial, and as soon as you were let loose onto the island, you came straight to the Hotel, wanting to get into the safety of your bed as quick as possible. But he didn't allow it. You were silent as he spoke those now cruel words. You finally knew his true self, after seeing him go insane from hope and despair, and how far he was willing to go to see everyone succeed in this game... made you want to throw up. You quickly opened the door and hurried inside, trying not to let him in, but he knew that you were trying to shut him out. When you tried to close the door, you saw his foot was wedged between the door and the frame. A small grunt was heard as well, must've hurt him. Good. "I know you're upset with me, who wouldn't after what I tried to do... I still can't believe trash like me is even trying to get you to believe me, but... please, hear me out." You were silent, just like all the others times he spoke to you. "I can't expect you to forgive me, but would you take time to hear what this waste of an existence has to say?" 

 

The fifth time, he pleaded with you and insulted himself, like always. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The sixth time, you had his head in your lap as you fed him. Being tied up by his wrists and feet, he couldn't eat on his own, much to everyone's distaste. It was your turn to feed him, and you didn't look him in the eyes the entire time. "I know this looks bad, but you just have to keep your ho-" You shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, not wanting to hear the same word he repeats over and over to you. You didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore, you couldn't find it in yourself to care. 

 

The sixth time he looked up at you with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, biting off the piece of the toast and chewing on it. 

 

"Hey... c-can you hear me... (Y/N)?" The seventh time, you felt two gentle pats on your face as you were roused from your sleep. But, the voice behind it wasn't at all comforting. As you opened your eyes, you nearly screamed if it wasn't for the hand covering your mouth. Komaeda was there by your bedside, ropes off him and... not in the restaurant. As you tried to calm your breathing, he waited patiently, light green eyes watching your every move with a certain calmness. After all this time, he still felt safe around you, and he knew you wouldn't hurt him. Your heart was too fragile for it. When you finally settled, he smiled softly. "Sorry for barging in, I just... didn't want to be alone again." 

 

The seventh, he said with pure relief. 

 

"H-Hey... can you hear me?" The eighth, he bit his lip as he trapped you between the bathroom door and him. You had just finished taking a shower to freshen up from the shock of Komaeda escaping the restaurant. Him being free was a burden on its own, and now he's trapped you in your own room. You were silent as you both gazed at each other, not knowing what his intentions were. But, if you could guess... in no time at all, he was leaning down, hesitating briefly before his chapped lips met yours. The initial shock from his actions quickly wore off as the slow dance of the kiss began. Slowly reaching up with your arm, you wrapped it around his pale neck, bringing him in closer. He let out a soft sigh once you joined in, both his arms wrapping around the bend of your back. You couldn't really describe what you felt at that moment, but you let him deepen the kiss, his wavy, white hair tickling your cheeks. 

 

The eighth, he said it with a need in his quiet voice. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The ninth was soft, a whisper in the nighttime hours as he laid next to you. His arms encased you, holding you close to his chest while his nose was buried deep into your bare shoulder. The rumble of his voice made you shiver, the thin sheets that covered both of your forms warmed you up as you turned to face him, tired eyes looking up into his light green hues. He smiled once more, bending down to press a kiss to your forehead. Though, you knew the act was for something else, something that's been on both of your minds. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to take care of filth like me." You shushed him, kissing his cheek as you pressed up against him, easily feeling his hard-on through the layers of clothes you both wore. "(Y/N), you don't have-" You shut him up with a kiss, rolling over until he was on top of you, his body comfortably pressing into your form. He let a small sigh escape him, deepening the kiss with only a tilt of his head. You let your fingers run through his soft hair, pulling at it a bit to hear the soft moans against your lips. A heat quickly began to form down below, his moans making it harder to focus on the kiss and not the burning _need_ you wanted to sate. It looks like he can tell too, taking a hand away from your hip to pull your shorts and underwear down. His thin fingers easily found your soiled folds, dipping between them to circle your clit. Your soft gasps and moans only encouraged him, spreading your legs wide to plunge two fingers into you. You gasped, letting out a heavy, but relaxed sigh as he pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring you and stretching you out. It didn't surprise you how gentle he was, looking down at you with a fond expression. "Is this alright?" "Do you feel okay?" "Want me to keep going?" Questions like that continued to pour from his mouth, lighting you on fire with how overwhelmingly gentle he was. A red blush had taken over his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his eyes lidded and hazy as he gazed down at you. Like a fragile glass sculpture, he wanted to keep you safe and out of harm's way. Bending down, he captured your lips again, a sudden desperation behind his actions. He bit at your bottom lip, accidentally clashed your teeth, and explored the inside of your mouth with his tongue. Your moans were muffled, but they reached a high pitch. The fingers stretching you out and rubbing against your sensitive spots made you see stars behind your eyelids. You never wanted this to end. 

 

The ninth, he said it with desperation. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The tenth time you heard those words from his mouth, he was slowly sinking into you, his mouth agape with gasps at the tight, hot, heat around his sensitive cock. You were no different, you whined at how slow he was going, when you were so close to cumming. But, he didn't let up, instead, he held you gently by the hips, slowly rocking into you with soft pants and moans leaving him. The sound of skin against skin seemed to echo throughout the cottage, you were relieved that the window was closed. Each time that he seemed to sink into you, you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the end. So, you dug your nails into his shoulders, moaning his name aloud as he brought you closer. You could faintly feel him wrapping his arms around your back, lifting you into his lap to drive into you steadily. Small yelps then left you, curling into him to try and keep your moans silent. He seemed to have the same idea, kissing and breathing hotly against your neck. You both were reaching your climax. You, tightening more and more around him. Him, speeding his thrusts up and moaning your name in a soft voice. Then, when you distantly felt his fingers swirl around your clit, you lost control of all your senses. You came quite heavily around Nagito, and with the hot heat getting tighter around him, he let out a shaky groan as he filled you, fingers tightening on your waist. No doubt that's going to bruise later. 

 

The tenth time, he says it with caution. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The eleventh, he has you gathered against his chest, your sweaty bodies tangled together as your breathing managed to get steady again. "Thank you. I never thought I would... have this pleasure." He buried his face in your shoulder, holding you tight, as if you wanted to get away from him. As you wrapped your arms around him, you kissed his wavy hair, humming in approval for him. That seemed to calm his nerves, relaxing against you fully as he fell asleep. You too soon fell asleep, the covers encasing you both comfortably. 

 

The eleventh, he sounded at peace. 

 

"Hey... can you hear me?" The twelfth had bright, sunlight shining in your face. A small whine of protest leaving you as you turned over, burying your face into the warm body next to you. A chuckle had his shoulders shaking, a hand coming down to stroke your hair lovingly. "I'm glad you're here, (Y/N), I didn't think a worm like me would make it this far... I love you... so much." You felt another warmth pool in your chest, and you blushed softly as you kissed his bare shoulder. Even if you were too tired to speak, he still got it, and he smiled warmly. 

 

The twelfth time he said it... he sounded happy... and full of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was supposed to be sleeping for work, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I don't write smuts often. . .... .
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes!


End file.
